Joavan Anubi
Background Joavan was discovered first in the bleak streetlight on the doorstep of an old Pettsburg orphanage, placed in a black and gold basket covered with hyroglyphics, wrapped in a deep, powerful purple silk blanket. He had an ankh necklace placed on his neck, only to fit him when he became an adult. The nannies of the orphanage wondered why such a rich parent would dump their child at an orphanage. Joavan has kept these items since he can remember, and has considered them his sacred items; an only link to his mysterious past. His educational pursuits were flawed, as he found no purpose. He has dipped into the darkness of criminal mischief. This generally caused rough-housed fights of which he always win but not remember. He's been forced to steal to survive in many situations, but has found a surprising amount of skill and detailed natural ability in this art. Since he was never subjected to harm, nor has he ever intentionally inflicted it upon others, he was barely protective of his stolen wealth. He doesn't find much of an interest in material possesions unless they're needed. He retained a healthy and optimistic attitude towards life and people. He allowed himself to hang around with decent friends, but he never influenced them. Just hung around and played games drinking soda and eating pizza. He began to feel guilt of all the people he had stolen from, and eventually attempted to move on from the sea of shame underlying his secret occupation. He gave up stealing and went to the city of Petropolis to start over as a secret agent, taking advantage of his unique skills. Description Joavan is unknowingly the Egyptian god Anubis' son and part god. Due to Anubis' superior genomes, Joavan is only 22% mortal jackal and is 78% God of Death, rendering him immortal, eternally young, and immune to all sicknesses not related to cold. He is, however, prone to sicknesses such as Hypothermia. All of these calculations are based on Keswick's analysis, but are unclear due to his machines being overloaded with energy upon inspection. He has inherited his supernatural powers and most of his appearance from Anubis, but his calm, purple eyes are derived from his mother, as well as most of his personality. His powers are evoked in the presence of cold. This is due to the genetic construction of a jackal to be extremely reliant on surrounding energy in order to stay alive in the deserts of their usual habitat, which is a desert, particularly the Sahara. When attacked in the cold, he will heal slower. But in this state, although he has been harmed, he still will not die. He will be suspended in a near-death comatose state until his body has been entirely healed, a process that is very slow and takes from hours to months on end, depending on how cold the environment is. As the son of the God of Death he will not die. To make up for this, when moved to heat he absorbs it as quickly as possible and can heal in a matter of seconds. It's unknown if there is any way to revive Joavan if his entire body is destroyed. His relentless charm has been used to successfully woo many women to his advantage, but it is usually lost when he is close to food as he has no table manners and excitedly devours his food. Being a jackal, his tough and razor-sharp canine teeth allow him to rip through any food imaginable and his strong stomach allows him to digest any of these foods thanks to both his god DNA and his mortal jackal DNA and his taste in food is quite vast (to say the least). He loves to eat undercooked meat, due to the high hemoglobin content. He loves to practice visual arts and play video games like "Donkey Kong". He found this love of video games when Dudley took him to an arcade with his first paycheck. Appearance Among his unique figure, even in correlation to average jackals, the most salient feature is his eyes. Purple irises, containing gold tinted pupils. These have a partially hypnotic effect sometimes. His pupils and irises intensify in colour when he is in his god-like state. These often strike fear into opponents, and those who are new to meeting him. It has become a nuisance when he wishes to cooperate with fearful people, but aids in fieldwork nonetheless. He takes after his mother in ways such as personality and gentleness, but he takes after his father in: *Jet black fur. *Pointed ears. *Muscular, regenerative, toned build. *Infamously strong and sharp jackal teeth. *Long, strong, slick, and pointed tail. *Large, non-blunting silver claws. His clothes account for: *Purple shirt. *Gray jeans. *Soft, black, cotton boxers. *Black leather jacket. *Black, leather belt with silver buckle. *Black converse-like shoes with purple laces. *Golden ankh necklace. Personality Regardless of his dark and guilt infested past, his optimistic, kind, and smart-aleck attitude remains. His introvereted nature hides his talents in the arts, many of his skills and styles rubbing off of the pieces that he stole. His talent is visual art. He has a fascination for egyptian mythology and history. He is naturally talented at writing and reading egyptian hieroglyphics. He tends to get very emotional over the losses and injuries of his loved ones and sacred items. Whenever infilcted with extreme amounts of pain and anger, he switches to his near-godly state. This is when his extremely supernatural powers kick in. Powers His genetic construct gives him most of the same powers as his father: *Superior Vision/Night Vision (conflicting with his weakness of the cold of the night) *Superior Speed (enhanced in god-state) *Superior Strength (enhanced in god-state) *Regeneration (enhanced in god-state) *Healing the Extremely Injured (god-state only) Joavan's inherited supernatural powers kick in when he is subjected to extreme amounts of emotions, pain, or when he or his loved ones are in danger. Once subjected, his eyes shut themselves and reopen, revealing golden pupils and a glowing purple iris. This is due to the overload of supernatural power he's experiencing. This overload also blanks out his mind, and he remembers nothing of it. Only a few are aware of Joavan and his powers, but keep it a secret in order to help Joavan, and others encourage him not to get angry (though he isn't set off so easy). He will eventually be aware of his powers in the future, but will be focused on keeping them hidden, as they are a threat to himself and everyone around him. Although retaining many of his father's powers, he has not inherited his size-changing, teleporting, telekinetic or shapeshifting abilities. Relationships Dudley Puppy Dudley is aware of Joavan's supernatural powers as he was present during Keswick's DNA analysis of him. He's a bit cautious about these abilities, but he is still very trusting towards Joavan himself. He also mentioned to Keswick that he thinks Joavan's outbursts and eyes are "cool". He has a very friendly demeanor towards him, treating him like a close brother, especially after Joavan told him about his dark past. Dudley was also the first person ever share anything with Joavan. Since Dudley has been such a dependable buddy to him, Joavan sees him as one of his closest loved ones. They play video games, drink lots of soda, eat lots of pizza (extra meat), and do stupid things together such as burping contests. They connect very well with their canine and male commonalities. Kitty Katswell Kitty was sent with Joavan on his first mission, despite her desire to operate along side Dudley. She respectfully obeyed the Cheif's orders and trained Joavan. She did notice his sneaky tendencies, as he has pickpocketed many villains of weapons without even being noticed, and has recovered stolen gadgets with ease. She has been subjected to many of Joavan and prankful antics (since Dudley taught pull pranks) and has replied with many a martial arts style on his face, but when told of his dark past, she has become sympathetic. Keswick As the chief orders, Keswick always takes a full body scan of every new agent. He did come across a large source of mysterious energy curled up inside him, and asked Joavan about it. He knew nothing of it, so Keswick covered it up with an awkward stutter. He has snuck neural relaxants into his steak out of paranoia of an outburst of his power, although Joavan does not outrage so easy. The Chief The Chief is oblivious to Joavan's dangerous past and the large amount of power inside him, but treats him like any other agent; he barks commands at him and looks out for the little things. Skipper Kangaroo Skipper was initially skeptical of Joavan, as he is with any new member, and took quite a while to figure out his life of crime. He is accepting of his change, but keeps a watchful eye in the corner to make sure he doesn't try anything criminal. Anubis Despite what many people think, although he can be domineering, Anubis is very much benevolent wouldn't hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary. He does all that he can to make sure Joavan is safe and happy and loves him as he should. He even gives him clues and hints to his past through dreams, but to no avail as Joavan thinks of these as pure coincidence. Alena Faust Alena is Joavan's love interest. This is ironic due to the fact that her name means "light" and Joavan's father is the Lord of Death. Joavan gets somewhat nervous around her, talks about her frequently if given the chance, and has even made various sculptures, paintings, and drawings of her. Dudley likes to tease him about this. Category:Characters Category:Characters